U6 (Berlin U-Bahn)
U6 is a 19.9 km-long line on the Berlin U-Bahn with 29 stations. It belongs to the Großprofilnetz, that is larger profile rail vehicles run through its larger tunnels. It runs in north-south (and was originally known as the north-south line) from Tegel via Müllerstraße – Chausseestraße – Friedrichstraße - Mehringdamm - Tempelhofer Damm to Mariendorf. Route Beginning in central Tegel U6 runs south to Borsigwerke station beside the Berliner Straße. Just after the station the U6 surfaces and runs on an embankment beside the Seidelstraße and the Scharnweberstraße. Just after Scharnweberstraße station it goes into a tunnel and continues under Müllerstraße, Chausseestraße and Friedrichstraße, which are in line with each other. After, Mehringplatz U6 runs under the Landwehrkanal and swings to the Mehringdamm and continues south under it, although this street changes its name to Straße Tempelhofer Damm at Platz der Luftbrücke and to Mariendorfer Damm after crossing the Teltowkanal. The U6 crosses the canal on a bridge, which hangs below the road bridge. The line ends at the intersection of Reisseckstraße, Friedenstraße and Mariendorfer Damm. During the Cold War, the U6 had both termini were in the former West Berlin but passed under East Berlin for a short section of its route. As a result, trains bypassed the East Berlin stations and the stations were sealed off by East German authorities. History Beginnings As early as 1901 the city of Berlin had plans for a subway under the Wilhelmplatz from north to south. was Werner von Siemens are also plans for a line under the Nobel Road. Since the city was considered at that time, the transport company must be in local hands, they denied the permit and Siemens built the subway itself, the construction of the North-South line of Wedding to Tempelhof with branch for Neukölln were the First World War difficult and finally came to a halt completely. In 1919, work began again, but at the time of the inflation was considered in 1921 even bombarding the already existing tunnel. We continued to build, however, so on 30 January 1923 the first tunnel section between Hallesches Tor and Stettiner Bahnhof (since 13 December 2009 "Naturkundemuseum", before Zinnowitzer Straße) was opened. Another section was taken on March 8, 1923 between Stettiner Bahnhof and Seestraße in operation. At the station Seestraße a maintenance workshop was built. At the junction Mohrtunnel, Friedrichstraße it came to the first intersection of two subway lines (north-south railway and the so-called " Centrum line )". But the city of Berlin built 160 meters away its own train station with the name Leipziger Straße (now the Stadtmitte), also because the principle of the Turmstraße was not yet widespread. The result is today that the passengers during the change between the two lines by a long pedestrian tunnel, which is also known by Berliners' Mäusetunnel "go to. The Belle-Alliance Straße was built as a three-track station. From the western track (side platform), the trains ran to Tempelhof and Neukölln, held at the central platform for trains from Neukölln (middle track) and Tempelhof (eastern railway) towards downtown. The station was in the course of construction of the redesigned U7 perfect and is now called Mehringdamm. Due to disputes with Tempelhof was built with the first route to Neukölln. Only in 1924 also began work on the other Streckenast. Two years later, on 14 February 1926, was the branch line Belle-Alliance-Straße - Kreuzberg (now site of the Platz de Luftbrücke) will be opened. A year later it went to the airport (now Paradestraße). East of the track is the site of the Tempelhof Airport. 1929 reached the route the S-Bahnhof Tempelhof the Ringbahn. There has been established for S and U-Bahn is a great shared reception building. Since the subway station had to be very deep, you could use the depth for a spacious hall. In the North (formerly Tegel)]] Even at the time of construction of the C line was planned this way to Berlin-Tegel Airport to prolong what emerged in 1929 as 400 meters of tunnel. By the range extension from the existing station Seestraße to the center of the district of Tegel, some Bus - and Tram can be saved. So the decision was made to this line as the first post-war building in the West of the city. The first pile was held on 26 October 1953 in the Miller Street north of the station instead of. The 6.9 km long route was to be built in two sections: * Seestraße - Kurt-Schumacher-Platz * Kurt-Schumacher-Platz - Tegel said cost reasons and because of the very high water table for a cut railway, was built north of the Kurt-Schumacher-Platz a dam car. There, a ramp rises to a 15-meter-high dam and reached the first outside the tunnel located wide gauge station in Berlin Scharnweberstraße. North of the station Holzhauser Straße runs the route again in the tunnel and follow the road down to the Berlin Tegel center. The stations were as before World War II, designed to be very objective with bright, pastel-colored ceramic tiles. The stations were built from the dam was often used reinforced concrete. These appear nowadays is very bulky and does not radiate the charm of the suburban stations, such as the Southern U3 out. A first section was on 3 May 1956, the second was opened in 31 May 1958. With the opening of the C line was a complete restructuring of the northern BVG network. Numerous tram lines in this area have been closed down. Ghost stations created In 1961 on the orders of then interior minister of the East, after the construction of the Berlin Wall Karl Maron all the stations of line 6 on East Berlin he area closed for passenger traffic. Only the Friedrichstraße station was excluded, this could West Berlin it in the S-Bahn switch or the in the station set up border crossing east Berlin-go. "Ghost Station By this command, the closed stations were called to. Curiosity in passing: Schwartzkopffstraße, which was renamed in April 1951 after the newly built Walter-Ulbricht Stadion was one of the ghost stations that enter during the division only by border police and transport were. However, it could be the East Berlin authorities on 15 March, the 1973 not to rename the past eleven years deserted subway station along with the sports facility in Stadion der Weltjugend - which was visible only to passing (mostly West-Berlin) subway passengers, for on East German town plans, the ghost stations were not recorded. These were opened before 1990. Completion of the line 6 Similarly, the extension to Tegel was extended since the construction of Line C to the planned line up for Alt-Mariendorf. The Nazi were planning to build this line to Mariendorf. As the long-awaited extension was built, we often argued about the costs, it was, for example, proposed the track next to the Tempelhof or Mariendorf Damm to build as a cut path. The public transport struggled against on the grounds that they wanted to connect even the Rathaus Tempelhof and the main shopping street and this is only possible with an underground line would be. The first pile for the 3.5-kilometer route was held on 6 March 1961 instead. It was opened by Alt-Mariendorf 28 February 1966. The route follows the S-and U-Bahn station Tempelhof straight south of the temple Damm and then meets the Teltowkanal. Similar to the construction of the current line U7 in the direction Rudow here was this river, the biggest problem on the track. They chose one of the few structures used in Berlin: The Metro leads in the bridge over the Teltowkanal. The bridge consists of two adjacent buildings to the street above it. Part of the eastern half of the bridge is built to fit that into this underground station Ullsteinstraße. Something had to be met but for the vessels, the vertical clearance of 4.6 meters, they built for the road ramps. The street level is through this structure 1.2 meters above the original level. South of the Teltowkanal follows the U-Bahn Mariendorf to the terminus Alt-Mariendorf, which was built at the junction of the road with the Peace and Reißeckstraße Mariendorfer Damm. From this starting point, several bus routes in the sparsely developed area. With this expansion, which now U6 was completed. Further extensions are planned. Apart from the station Alt-Tempelhof were all the stations designed by Rainer G. Rümmler. As with the southern U7 he used this large rectangular ceramic tiles. Reopening After the Fall of the Berlin Wall, the rehabilitation and reconstruction of the platforms and tunnels have been carried out. All stations were closed on 1 July 1990 opened. At the time of construction of the present U6, from 1912 to 1923, ruled by the First World War and the subsequent hyperinflation, a tight budgetary situation, which the city of Berlin, as the owner of the new north-south subway, no great financial margin was available. Were built before the small-profile stations equipped ornately, were the stations of the U6 only white plaster as a disguise. The only distinguishing feature was the characteristic colors of the columns and station signs. The length of the platforms has been reduced. Are common in the later buildings platforms 110-120 meters, at that time were only 80-meter platforms built. Back in the 1970s, there were first capacity problems because you could only use 4-car trains. Therefore, in the 1960s and 1970s transformed the West Berlin subway stations and increases the platforms, so there could hold longer trains. But since the three border stations, Friedrichstraße, Kochstraße and Reinckendorfer Straße, reconstruction was not possible (at the other stations did not even train) or to very much money to the GDR would have paid it remained in the operation with four cars on the U6. But the trains were, however, in the rush hour in the 3-minute intervals. To search for the reunion to accommodate the traffic with 6-car trains can be decided the Berlin Senate 250 million DM for provide: (Naturkundemuseum today), and Schwartzkopffstraße, Reinickendorfer Straße to extend the platforms of the stations Kochstraße, Stadtmitte, Franzoische Straße, Friedrichstraße, Oranienburger Straße, Zinnowitzer Straße. The construction took four years - from July 1992 to September 1996 - on the fly. References * Category:Berlin U-Bahn lines